sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Bad Eggs? (Free to Join roleplay.)
Plot: The Kingdom of Acorns is under attack! However, this time it's not Eggman's usual forces but an elite terrorist group of Mobians known as his Bad Egg Unit. While the kingdom's forces and the Freedom Fighters stand ready to defend the throne, these mysterious super criminals are mighty and the kingdom cannot hold out forever. Will the doctor's goons triumph or will the Acorn flag still fly high overhead? (Free to Join) Participants: *Jaredthefox92 (Host) *Trisell Chronos (Uhny Uftz) *Vito mikes personality *Sonicsilva1 *Vitomikespersonality *Noahc2015 *Brudikai222 *XxDuskstarxX Involved Characters *The Bad Egg Unit (main antagonists) *Ophelia the fox (antagonist) *Apex the Dolphin (antagonist) *Thorn the Monkey. (antagonist) *Eggman Empire (Supporting antagonists, wouldn't want to get their hands too dirty when someone else can do it for them.) *Asonja the Hedgehog (Neutral/Antagonist) *Zhao Ling the Tiger (Antagonist) *Axel the Hedgehog (Protagonist) *Amy Rose (Spot vacant, ask Jaredthefox92 for permission) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Protagonist)(May be controlled by Sonicsilva1) *Tails the fox (Spot vacant, ask Jaredthefox92 for permission) *Sally Acorns (vitom may control her) *Virus (Heard there was guacamole) *Hugh the wolf (protagonist) *Hugh the wolf Alternate world (antagonist) under name red leader *Falke Wulf (Protagonist by truce controlled by vitom) *Nicole the AI Lynx (Portrayed by Trisell Chronos) *Komerl "Aden" Hedgehog (Neutral) *Hectic The Cyberhog (Protagonist) *Raven the Panther (Protagonist) *Liam Monteiro (Protagonist) *Rock the Cat (Neutral/Protagonist) Rules: #Standard roleplaying etiquette applies. (No auto-hitting, godmodding, powerplaying, ect) #'You can play as canon characters! (Contact me, Jaredthefox92 to reserve your official character.) ' Act One: Safehaven S(Fitting music:) The sun rose over the city of Mobotropolise with it's bright radiance greeting the citizens of the Mobian kingdom of Acorn.As the darkness was sent away by the gleaming light a new day dawned upon the pleasant and tranquil land.Soon, all around the lush greenness of the kingdom's renowned forest glistened with life. Eventually the Mobotrpolians would wake up to the vibrant morning as fog still lingered throughout the countryside. Axel happened to be visiting the kingdom on vacation from his island. He sat under a tree on the top of a hill enjoying the environment. The sun would be shining upon the hill as dawn arose. A good glimpse of it was able to be seen in the distance. "Good looking morning, Vira outdid herself today." Axel stood up stretching. "Guess I'll head to the market and get some breakfast." Asonja happened to already be in the market, looking for some meat products. "Lamb...more lamb...Ooo,steak! I'll take some of that, 2 pounds." "YO Asonja didn't know you where here.... wait did follow me here?" Axel said seeing his friend. "No..." He said as he took the steak after paying for them. "I've been here yesterday." "Hm.... ok well den wanna take a tour into the castle Im pretty sure they'll let us in since we're freedom fighters." Axel said paying for an apple taking a bite of it. "Nah thats too far fetched but it wouldn't hurt to try right?" "True...but you can go on ahead inside. I found some pretty neat souvenirs here that I would like to take home with me..." He took a bite out of the steak he just bought, which is entirely raw "You gotta cook that before you eat it dude you're gunna get parasites." Axel said taking another bite of his apple walking away. "Pfft. I've done this before. I never gotten sick at all." He continued eating it like this and walked in a separate direction though normally he'd be following Axel. "Someone mentioned the word 'parasites' so I'd imagine that's as good a moment as any for some kind of dramatic entrance," The red-striped feline rambled while strolling through. "So... ta dah or whatever... I think I'm supposed to be here to destroy hedgehogs or something? ... Wait no that's the... other... thing. Anyway," She looked to Axel and Asonja. "You two see any guacamole?" "I thought I saw some in the Market next to the Meat Market. Why?" Asonja asked, chewing the raw steak. "The guy eating raw food is asking why I'd want to eat a sanitary dish?" "I'm just too lazy to cook, that's all." He rolled his eyes. "But yeah, it's to the left of the Meat Market I was just at." "She seems charming dont'cha agree dude?" Axel said lightly punching Asonja in the arm. "Maybe you'll have a shot with this one." He teased. Virus gave a short two-fingered hand-gun point to the two individually with a smile before making her way to the stand. He just glared at him, growling a bit. He then "took his nose" and walked away. "Hehehe." Axel finished his apple and walked to the kingdom gates. He finished the rest of his steak and sat down on a bench where barely anyone was populated. He just sat there, checking out his knife. He noticed the "rusted" stains on it and just sighed. He cleaned them off and continued to look at it. A dark figure was watching the 3 of them. and whispered to himself. "You can take out the other one but Axel is MY target... I have to repay him for last time." Asonja stopped for a moment, taking his eyes off the knife. He put it away, getting a bit tense. "Hmm...something's not right here..." The figure vanished. He looked around a bit more, got up and walked off from the zone. However, he was walking to an area where no one is at. Virus arrived at the desired stand. "So, does this require a kind of payment or something?" Axel stood at one of the gates talking to a guard. "Yo Im Axel Zaru Kiowa I'm sure you or your queen has heard of me. I am the leader of a prestige freedom fighter guild. The Nimagi Freedom Fighters." Axle tightened his scarf trying to act sophisticated. Asonja stopped at the center of the fountain area, where nobody was at. He sat near the fountain. "Come get me, ya bastards..." Asonja muttered. "... Wait a second," Virus zipped over to Asonja. "I just realized, you're that guy from that arena place that went all knife-crazy." "Really? You remember that?" Asonja asked. "I kinda forgot all about it after 2 days." The figure formed again. "Oh hey its Axel's sidekick... hmph and you're still breathing." "Sidekick, my ass. I barely work for him nowadays." Asonja replied, looking at Virus as he said this. He knew that the figure was around, but just didnt look at them. The figure dropped onto the ground with a hood over its head with a cape covering its body."You seem to follow him every where he goes. like the lap dog you are." Asonja went silent for a moment, his eyes seeming to shine red for a moment. This time he eyed the figure. "What the f*ck did you just say to me...?" He growled out. Virus took a step toward the figure, grabbing at their face. "not interrupting am I?" "Break their face Virus, nobody calls me Axel's sidekick OR a lab dog!" "Well this just got bitter," The identity cat sighed. "In fact dear, you are." The cloaked figure knocked Virus' hand way with the back of his. Removing his hood revailing his face. He was a tiger with a "X" scar down the bridge of his nose to one side of his face." Zhao Ling the most feared bounty hunter, assassin, treasure hunter, and thief in all of Chun-nan. Im sure he remebers me. BUT I'm not here to chit chat... tell me lap dog whers your owner? As you can tell I'm still contracted to kill him." Virus began repeatedly rubbing her hand across Zhao Ling's face. "Don't mind me, just testing the fuzzy level." Zhao pointed a gun aimed at Virus' forehead. "It would be wise to stop touching me, I know im fuzzy. Have you seen a hedgehog wearing a scarf and goggles? Hugh walked in the kingdom and ran to Asonja and attacked. "What is the red leader up to I don't care how many people have to get hurt to bring my alternate self to justice." The wolf said in anger. Suddenly the red leader walked to Hugh. "Hello old enemy. I knew you were to come here looking for me!" The wolf grinned. Hugh let go of Asonja and assaulted the Red Leader and attempted to telekinetIally break every bone in his foes body. Asonja groaned in pain and got up. "What the hell was that for...?" "... Racism?" Virus shrugged. "Whatever, I'm going back for the guaque." "Right..." Asonja groaned again and tried getting back up. "Sorry I thought you were part of the bad egg unit. But I'm busy fighting myself from another universe. Guess you could call it fighting myself��. Also I know how you feel about your past but mine did not happen yet so you can call it a depressing future." Hugh laughed punching red leader in the face. "How do you know about me? Have we met before?" Asonja stated, getting up and holding his arm for a moment. "No when have not met. But I know of your past as I'm a psychic and I looked through your memories." Hugh responded. "Oh...you saw the one about me being trapped in a...mountain right?" He asked nervously. "No I did not and I am good friends with Raven. I think we could be friends as well." Hugh said. "Alright. That sounds good to me. I'll tell you more about the mountain later. I hid it deep in my mind probably to where no one will find it. Anyway, do you need help with...whomever you're fighting?" "Sure why not his lieutenant is on the way you deal with him." Hugh replied. "Alright..." Hugh started to notice a glimmer a regret in Asonja's eyes as he was looking away a bit. He could tell that he was a Pacifist. " On second thought I can handle these guys." Hugh saw Jackson running toward him and Hugh telekinikally lifted Jackson and punched red leader in the face. But seconds later red leader escaped. "Well, that didn't last as long as I have hoped." Asonja stated. He probably needs to learn how NOT to be a Pacifist in a major fight. Virus approached the capital area of the city. (Question, is NICOLE in this?) (I think so, since Sally always has NICOLE everywhere she goes.) (Yes, all Archie characters affiliated with the kingdom of Acorns is in this.) Zhao fired a shot into the air. "I HATE being ignored!" He then pointed his at Asonja. "Your leader... tell me where now, or you brains will be all over that table over there!" Asonja just sighed. "He went into the castle, bro. I honestly want HIS brains out instead of mine..." (Yup, I knew it .3.) "Never assume you're safe spineless worm. When I kill him you're next." Zhao coved him self in dark magic sinking into the ground, disappearing. "Great...this is an issue..." Asonja muttered, crossing his arms. He walked in the direction to the castle. (Hey the wiki's back, yay!) "You look like you had fun," Virus noted as Asonja neared the castle. "I didn't have any fun. I don't have ANY fun nowadays." Asonja said, still walking to the castle. (Thank god it is back up, eh? x3) "Alright Captain Emo," She shook her head ab it. He growled a bit at that but continued walking. "I feel like that...I need to DO something different. Like everything I do has just become so jaded, it's way worse than boring!" He talked to himself for a while. Virus zipped around after him, shfiting into a ribbon-like form as she rested on his shoulder in a shrunken state. "This is your shoulder-devil speaking, press one for life advice." Asonja almost seemed to laugh a bit and he made the booping noise for the 1 key on a telephone. She flew around his neck a bit before sitting back on his head. "You know that thing where you go all crazy with the knife?" Axel was still talking to the guards at the castle gates. "Oh wait you're doing that moving nor blinking guard thing right? Well then cya later Axel touched the gates one of the guards reacted by hitting the back of Axel's hand with the flat part of the blade with his spear. " NO ONE TOUCHES THE GATE UNLESS I SAY SO!!" "Where weren't much of a chatter box when I walked up here about 5 minutes ago..." Axel rubbed his hand. "Uhh...yeah...? What about it?" Asonja asked. "You hate that right?" The red-striped girl asked. "A...A little." He got a bit uncomfortable just talking about it, but he said nothing about being uncomfortable. "You know the lie about keeping stuff like that under control?" "A lie? What lie?" He asked. Axel started arguing with the castle guard as Zhao sat on a tree branch looking at them. "That being in control of it makes you stronger than it. It's another personality entirely, right? And it wants to control you, mainly because you're 'weak'... but they never think 'What if I made myself the scarier side? What if I was the stronger side?' then suddenly your other half is the part afraid of you." "So you're saying that I should act or become stronger than the being inside me?" Asonja asked for clarification. "Look just let me in, I worked with your queen once before I'm pretty sure she knows me! Just tell her Axel is here!" "Listen I'm not doing that at all but if you want to speak with her come back in....hmmmmm 4 months!!" The guard pushing Axel. "I'm saying that right now everyone thinks you're a big wimp,and all that's going to do is lead to you freaking out and losing control. They won't FEAR you," She tensed a bit. "They won't even respect you, they'll just be afraid of the other side you have. It'll be 'Poor little defensless Asonja' and the best way to stop that from being a thing is constant improvement, but you've got to be willing to- ehum," She swayed over to the side of his head, near his ear, "lose your inhibitions..." "Ohhh, I see." He took out his knife, looking at it. He was visibly twitching as he looked at it. "W-when would be a good time to do this...? When I absolutely need to...?" Virus dropped down next to him, standing up as she reformed to her regular size. She brushed up against his side with her cheek for a moment, saying "Whenever you want to, but best sooner than later..." She slowly began walking opposite away from him, just enough to be able to stop if there was anything left to say. He looked behind him at her, and touched the side that Virus touched. He seemed to contemplate, looking down at the knife. "Better sooner than later..." He repeated quietly. A cylindrical thread of black and white rectangles began forming near the previous location of the conflict between Asonja and the others. From it, the AI Lynx--Nicole--materialized, looking about the area for the cause of the disturbances she noticed popping up on the city's nanites. Axel pushed the guard back. "Idiot do you know who you just pushed?!" "Does it look like I care?!" The guard pushed back again this time with the opposite end of the spear. A bullet hit the guard in the wrist making him drop his spear. Zhao jumped down from the tree branch. "Ok I've seen enough." "Zhao..." Axel simply said as he turned around to face him. "In the flesh rodent." Zhao replied bowing like a gentleman. The ground shifted upward, forming glass walls around Zhao and Axel separating them both from each other and the guard. "What is happening here?" Nicole asked sternly. Asonja looked at Nicole and then to Axel, seeming to question who to be with. "Just a little chit chat between rivals.." Zhao replied. "Yeah rivals." Axel sneered at Zhao. "You can take this rivarly somewhere else please," The AI lynx responded, remaining stern but calm. "You shouldn't start a fight in the city." Hugh walked to Nicole. "Hey Nicole did you see a wolf who looked almost exactly like me but with a scar and was wearing an emblem on a red leather jacket almost identical to mine. I need to deal with him he Can bomb places in his own world." Asonja stayed in the middle of the city, unable to do anything. He just...sat down like he was defeated or something. "Well this walking computer chip might have a point, besides too many witnesses here." Zhao said as he covered himself with dark magic again. "In due time I will kill you Axel." He sank into the ground disappearing. Asonja got back up, noticing the knife fell out of his trench coat. He quickly picked it up, but Axel already saw it. He knew that if Asonja had the knife, the being inside him will go nuts in any minute. Axel picked up the spear the guard dropped when Zhao shot him in the wrist. It seemed like he was preparing for it. But...nothing happened. Asonja just put the knife back into his pocket and walked away. Before he did however, he saw the eerie smiled and red eyes look directly at him before his head was turned completely. Axel twirled the spear in the air then stabbed it into the ground. "Im heading into the castle now... since the guard is currently unavailable.". "Right..." Asonja said, hearing what Axel said. He put his hands in his pockets, secretly gripping the knife. "Asonja don't do anything you will regret." Axel said waving goodbye walking into the courtyard. The guard grabbed the spear with his good hand. "Who the hell was that tiger?" Asonja sat down alone again near the fountain where nobody was at. Seeing the moment to have been resolved, Nicole departed to the rest of the city. Virus sat down at the front castle steps, munching on some chips and guaquamoli. Axel walked the hallways looking at the walls and fancy things.. A figure with a cloak around their body was sitting right by the castle, being quite still. "Where the heck is the throne room?" Axel said still walking. The cloaked figure then walked up to the entrance, stopping then in front of the guards. "May I come in, or must I stay out?" The hooded figure asked the guards. "Just stay out.." Muttered a voice behind the figure. The hooded figure heard those words very clearly. He then turned around to see who made the response. The voice came from a panther, looking around teenage years. She had her arms crossed, and an eyebrow raised. "Would you like to explain why you're following my friends?" "I wouldn't call it following. ''Besides, I used Chaos Control to get here, but in some ways, I find what you said a good inference..." The figure said to the panther. His voice seemed to sound youngish, in teenage years. "O-Kay then.." The Panther said, taking a step forward. "Even if you're not following them.. Why are you here, and, Ah, what's with the cloak? Nothing wrong about not wanting to be judged, but, you won't." She said, eyeing his cloak. "Okay then." The figure said to the panther. He then threw off his cloak to reveal a green hedgehog. "The name's Hectic. Nice to meet you." Hectic said. He seemed to be very calm at the moment. "I'm Raven.. Nice to meet you, too, Hectic.." She replied. "Well, it's been a very nice.. Let's see.. 2 minutes and about 38.5 seconds.. Meeting you. But, my friends are waiting. So.. Catch you later." And with that, she walked past him to confront the guards. Quickly, she pushed her way through them and opened the doors. Then, she walked in and closed it behind her. Axel stood in the hall completly lost. "hopeless..." He sighed. "You know what? I'm getting bored as heck..." Hectic said to himself. He tthen confronted them, pushing them out of his way as he went into the castle. He then proceeded to walk down the hallways of the castle, looking for people and what not. He looked at the astonishing sight of beauty all around him. Meanwhile, a small yellow fox was walking around town. This fox was Liam Monteiro. ''Wow, this town is beautiful. I don't see what's so wrong about this timeline.' Liam said. "Asonja! Axel! Where you?!" Raven yelled as she walked down a hall. Asonja heard Raven's call, and got up from the Fountain area. He was nearest to Raven and ran to her. "Hiya! Asonja the Hedgehog, at your service ma'am!" Raven stared. "Don't call me ma'am, you stupid ball of fur!" She said, and almost lunged at him as she brought him into a hug. He laughed and hugged her back, stumbling a bit when she lunged at him. "Hehe! You little puff-ball." She chuckled, and took a step back. "Ah geez.. How long has it been?" She asked. "I dunno...give or take a week or two." Asonja shrugged, still smiling a bit. He then pulled out an apple, taking a bite out of it. Normally it would just be steak. "Ah crap, I'm clingy." She muttered to herself. "Hm? Did you say something?" Asonja asked. She thought he was being sarcastic, but he actually had no idea what she said. "Uh, not really. Umm.. Algebra, going on.. Uh.. Yeah, anyways. So, real quick question.. Are you going to college.. In two years..?" She stammered. "Yup! I haven't decided what college to go to. Might get a Major in Mathematics." He took another bite of the apple, eating the core and all which you're NOT supposed to do. She glanced at it. "Uh, you shouldn't be.. Er, nevermind. Uh.. So I got a letter for UT in Austin.. And I'm sort of going there next summer. So I'll have to leave Nimagi for about.. Oh, 4 years?" She asked nervously. "W-what?! Take me with you!" Asonja said, not even realizing where the apple went. "YO RAVEN?? I THOUGHT I HEARD YOUR VOICE!!" Axel came walking down the hall. "Oh, hey Axel! Raven's heading off to college and I'm coming with her!" "Of course you are stalker..." Axel said waving to Raven. Raven waved back to Axel, grinning. "Long time no see!" She said. Act Two: A Couple of Bad Eggs. '(Protip: Don't post in this one unless you're a villain, the Act above is still active for the heroes!)' '''Meanwhile, in a undisclosed location somewhere in Battlesaw,Poliski...' The cold and dark interior of the hidden base was almost lifeless save for the fact the facility was created and housed by members of the unit. Down the winding corridor verticle lights lit the otherwise dark hallway every with a distance of every meter. Going down the hallway a vulpine woman dressed in black and red traversed down the path towards a renforced door "I hope I'm not late." The woman muttered to herself in nerviousness. She then proceeded up to the light grey door. On the exterior side facing her was a command prompt, a console, and a finger print scanner. The salmon colored fur fox woman then imputed a code in the form of a sequence of buttion presses upon the console of the door. Codename: Tala Personal Passcode: Larger than Life. "Passcode: Accepted. Please input DNA print for analysis." The AI on the door responded. The woman then placed her thumb on the designated spot and it took a second before it glowed slightly with a green color. Soon she got the word 'accpted' on the prompt and the door unlocked. She then proceeded to open the door and enter it before closing it behind her to auto-lock. Red leader was doing target practice when the woman came in. "Kind of loud don't you think?" The woman replied to him as she entered the room. Zhao reappeared on his ship, his crew stopped what they where doing and saluted to him as he walked past. He sat down in the captain's chair. "We will bide our time untill the moment is right. I have a feeling that I should wait." The renforced door opened up from the inside and a naturally grey doplhin wearing a golden helm and orange cloathing entered the room before he shut the door behind himself.He let out a simple grunt as he looked around the lighted room. "Star Swimmer, you're here." The woman said to the dolphin. "I'm not one to be late you know." He simply replied. A hooded figure watches them from behind a wall. "It's impolite to stare, come on out sweetie." The fox replied to the hooded figure. A female snow leopard walked to the side of Zhao's chair. "Master Zhao are you sure waiting is the optimal solution? I mean he was right there we can easy destroy him and the castle with the cannons" "Are you insulting my judgement Xiu? Because that wouldn't be acceptable would it?" Zhao glared at her while tapping a drinking glass with his claws. "Well?" "N--No master I was just asking a question I never go against your judgement I swear!" She bowed before backing up. Soon another fox woman entered the meeting area chamber. This time however, it was a black furred woman with messy hair and a dark blue dress with a dark violet cape wearing ruby red slippers. Mumbling or cursing under her breath could be heard as she grumbled about having to remember her password and overall having to use technology. "Stupid piece of merda door." She gripped as she walked over and took a seat. "Problem, Psycho Witch?" The dolphin asked the woman in the blue dress. "Why not simple door? It's too much to have a normal door?" She asked. "This room is for classified meetings between the unit only, you know that." The dolphin replied back. "Ah, si si." She replied as she huffed. The salmon pink fur fox then began to laugh at the black furred one. She could not help but revel in the misfortune of her teammate. As she did this the black furred fox woman became agitated and gave her a death stare. "Ha ha, you forgot your own password! HA!" the salmon furred fox in the black dress laughed. "Keep on laughing thunder thighs, I may turn you into the even uglier frog!" The woman in the blue dress replied back. Red leader walked to the salmon furred fox and smirked. "We got some people we have to deal with, first is a certain psychic almost identical to me." He said "We're about to have a meeting honey, sit down." She replied as she stop laughing. "Cazzo mutante greca." The black furred woman in the blue dress let out "Mikró stíthos italikí hag ." The salmon fox remarked back to the black furred female fox. Zhao sipped from his glass swiping through the menu on his hologram. A knock came from the opposite side of the room's door, a voice calling "I've got chips and dip!" "Festa!" The black fured fox said as she scurried and opend the door from the inside. Virus blinked a few times. "... Wait that worked? ... Cool." An incoming call message popped up on the B.E.U's computer. Amanda then grabs Virus's hand and pulls her into the room before closing the vault door. "Should we awnser it?" Ophelia asked. "Maybe, maybe not." Apex simply replied It kept ringing. "Ciao?" Amanda says as she picks it up. "Finally for an organization molded after the fat man's image you should answer a call. This is Zhao Ling, I'm sure Robotnik didn't tell you about the contract I made with him to kill a certain rodent thats in the kingdom. I'm sure you all have your reasons for making this little tea party as do I. My ship and crew are over head of the kingdom, my sources tell me about a little raid no?" "No." Amanda said a she hangs up. Ophelia then facepalms. "S---SHE HUNG ON ME!!!" Zhao threw his glass hitting a scroungy short cat with ripped patches of skin. "T-Thank you sir!! I'll clean it right away!!" The cat got up holding his head running with the glass. "He sounded awfully blunt, to the point of naivity"Ophelia said. "Either he's an idiot or our enemies are getting shoddy." Aplex replied. "What should we do?" Amanda asked. "We wait, let Thorn come with the grandmaster's orders and ask if we can accept this 'help'. I propose we put this person and his asets to our own benefit. Clearly someone who would just randomly call us like this is a suitable pawn for our overall operation." "Well, I'm late to this party," Virus cleared her throat. "What is this little thing here doing again?" "We're about to find out dearie, please take a seat." the black furred fox replied to her. Into the door came a female adult monkey wearing what oddly looked like vines, moss, and a grass skirt around her torso. As she walked in it was even apparent she had a tree growing atop her head. She entered the room and then closed the door like the others, before proceeding to sit in the middle chair. "Good evening Bad Eggs." She said in a somewhat bored voice. " Ciao, dearie." The black fox said. "Happy Hunger Games," Virus gave a small bow of the head while sitting, legs crossed. "Quite a capital fashion sense." "Anyways, I have our latest assignment from the grandmaster herself." Thorn said a she seemed oddly calm almost to the point of being bored in her speach pattern. "Master Zhao what is your plan cuz this... Bad Egg Unit is currently filled with.... idiots?" The snow leopard walked up to his side again. "That was only one of its members answering the phone. I plan to use them, to get to Axel. Besides why not lure them into thinking I'm of use to them. Either way the Eggman is going to reward me for killing Axel. Then I'll just kill him and take control of his empire then we continue on with our original goal." Zhao said standing up from his chair walking to the window. The view of the entire kingdom he could see. "Brilliant Master Zhao!" Xiu said clapping. "This is a big one, perhaps one of our biggest yet." Thorn said "Another suicide mission.."the dolphin remarked. "I like BIG '''missions!" the salmon fured female fox said in a rather cheerful manner. "You're in luck then Tala, for this operation we're taking over the Acorn Kingdom itself." The phone rings again. Once again Amanda picks up the phone. "This is Zhao again, may I speak to someone who's in charge?" She then slides over the phone to the monkey with a tree growing on her head. (Just to make sure here, does what RedRush do mess things up or not? If it does are we fixing it? I just want to make sure so I can respond in-character correctly. ~Trisell) (It's out of place and has no point, so kind of yeah.) (Alright, then do we just go back to the point before he suddenly vanished or suddenly appeared? ~Trisell) (Yes, like it never happened.) Thorn turns on the phone and listens. "Hello? Is someone worth my time on the phone now? By that I mean someone who has a working brain!?" Zhao said sitting back down in his chair. "I could ask you the same question." The monkey simply replied. "Good now down to business. Im sure you know of the kingdom of Acorn, I'm also sure the fat man had his eyes on it for the longest time. And since this is the Bad Egg Unit, you follow his orders very closely right?" "This should be nostalgic," Virus noted. "Somewhat." The monkey simply replied over the phone. The hooded figure is now asleep. "So you have you eyes set on the kingdom as well. I want to share a secret "partner to partner." Watch out for a black hedgehog as well as a blue one, they are the biggest challenges that rest within that kingdom." ''"Oh, they're not the only threats...." ''the hooded figure thought as he woke up. (The hooded person isn't even in the base anymore, how can he here this conversation?) (I just ignore the comments until the rest is fixed. I don't mean to offend, RedRush, but it's complicating this. ~Trisell) "Yes, Sonic and Shadow. We're prapared for this." The monkey replied. "Who the hell is Shadow?!! I'm talking about Axel the hedgehog, he is a freedom fighter leader who has ties with the queen of that kingdom. Hes bound to get in your way sooner or later. He has this special ability called vector control that allows him to control vectors and influence objects that have vectors such as bullets, heat, metal, and wood." Zhao said remembering his past fights with Axel. "We have that covered." she simply replies. "Tch I said the same thing but go ahead." Zhao huffed. "What do you want?" She asks them. "To further brag about his man-crush," Virus teased. "I heard that you vial ingrate." "And what use would you be to us?" The monkey asked him back. Zhao chuckled a bit. " I have intense knowledge oh him his friends, I have a flying ship, I can provide air support. I have control of dark magic along with gear like weapons, armor what ever you need. All I ask of you is to capture Axel the Hedgehog." "Signed 'Hugs and Kisses' I'm guessing," The red-striped feline continued to taunt. "When everything is done I'll enjoy killing you." "Promises promises." Amanda, Apex, and Ophelia all three nod to Thorn as she simply hangs up the phone. "Children, they think they're on our level." Thorn says. Virus blew a kiss to the phone with a smirk before looking to Thorn. "So are we hedgehog hunting or blowing him off?" "For now we ignore and plan for this seemingly empty threat. We have Amanda with magic, Apex can make enemy armor futile. If he sends this ship we can always get Ophelia to toss boulders at it. However, if this 'Axel' person is seen we will silence him regardless." "Well I feel real special now," The red-striped feline half-scoffed while relaxing further in her chair. "Now, without any more 'interuptions', let's discuss our plan. We will be attacking the coast of Westside Island, at night. We will make a silent beachhead and move under the cover of darkness to the Grand Forest where we will have a small outpost in which to monitor activity in the kindgom. The grandmaster says she want us to attack from the back door and take the kindgom by suprise with a direct assault. This is where Ophelia comes in handy." (I should be waiting to let others respond to this as well now, yes? ~Trisell) (Yes.) Zhao hung up his phone. "part one of the plan is currently in motion. they better not take too long its getting boring up here." "Once we breach the castle's perimeter we will have to hurry and capture the royal family as quickly as possible. I cannot stress this enough, we cannot allow our prey to escape. Any guards we encounter inside the castle must be dealt with, permanently." "And... what about the admin?" Virus asked. "We capture them if we can, but only as a secondary objective. If they try to flee we exicute them." Thorn responded. "You have a plan on how to capture a computer program?" "That is where Virus will come in, she will lock down the program into a secure and isolated location and proceed to corrupt it." The monkey replied. "I don't think that is how computers work." The salmon ink furred fox replied to her. "I have a tree on my head, do I look like I visit the internet?" She asked snidely. "No, not really." The fox replied nerviously. Virus remained silent to this but simply grinned. '''Meanwhile in a forest near the Acorn Kingdom... It was raining in the illustrious green area with tall tress. There was a brown hedgehog with purple and blue bangs on his head and a scar over his left eye and also wearing a black hoodie was meditating, trying to get some excess chaos energy out of his body. In his mental consciousness, a certain crazed entity was mentally speaking with him. "Komerl, I suggest that you should head to the Acorn Kindgom. I have a feeling something is going to happen, something interesting...." Fleetway said smirking while flying around in boredom. "Why should I even go there? You know how I feel possibly getting into affairs that could go wrong." ''Komerl said crossing his arms. "I know, idiot. But at least you could relax and not be bored. And I think you've let enough energy out. And I sense that Sonic 'is there too." Fleetway said in a matter of fact tone. "Maybe later, I think I should train first." ''Komerl says in a thoughtful tone. ''"Alright, but you should train in that machine though." ''Fleetway said. "''Oh yeah! That time-space chamber thing." ''Komerl said as he cut off their mental link. He then gets out a small blue ring and a door appears. ''"Okay, training time." Act Three: The Plan is Carried Out. Nightfall befalls the peaceful kindgom of Acorn, soon the sun sets over the Great Forest and the nearby mountains as darkness covers the land. Axel sat outside of the castle playing with a ball he made of plasma by bouncing it off the wall and back. Virus casually returned to the kingdom, walking inside assuming that her previous friendly encounter with the public would lead to a lack of suspicion as to her arrival. For a moment she considered contacting the others, but stopped herself. After all, an AI was in charge of the city, and they couldn't risk someone overhearing the call. Raven had left the kingdom a few hours before Virus had arrived, and was now taking a walk in the undeserted city. Asonja sat alone again near the fountain, playing with his switchblade knife. Liam sat on a wall nearby, playing guitar and singing Rocky Mountain High by John Denver. The red-striped feline made her way past most of the individuals before noticing Asonja at the fountain. "Still there huh?" She began walking over but paused. With a left-sided smirk she stepped out of view. Asonja looked up at Liam smirking a bit. He came up with a fun idea. HE found a nearby drumkit, asked to borrow it and moved it near Liam. "Heya! You mind if I join in?" He asked. Liam smiled. Not at all. He said. Liam continued playing guitar and sang The General Lee by Johnny Cash. (This song is from the soundtrack from the Dukes of Hazzard television series. :3) At the nearby edge of the coastline on an abandoned beach to the west of the forest and the kingdom a sleek and quiet hovercraft flew low almost to the point of hovering over the water directly. Soon it was followed by several more smaller craft as it landed in the cover of the night. As it did so the craft quietly landed in a clear opening and it's engine calmly hummed off. As it shut off the vessel's side hatch opened up and the Bad Eggs exited in a calmly fashion, the other ships landed as well and soldiers with masks on and laser guns came out to meet them. "Alright, remember the plan. We need to maintain stealth until we reach the castle's perimeter. Tala will lead the assault, you mercinaries are to follow her orders, otherwise she has permission to terminate you as she wishes. Is this clear?" "Y-yes ma'am." One of the mercinaries replies. "Good." "Don't worry green, I'm sure the boys will be on their best behavior under my guidence." The salmon pink female fox replied to the monkey wearing grass. "For what we pay them, I sure hope so." the monkey replied back. "Apex, you're with me. Once we enter the castle we need to secure the royal family, and subdue or silence any of their attendees or council. We will have limited time and we cannot risk the royal family escaping." The monkey let on. "Right." The dolphin simply responded. Zhao stood on the edge of his ship. "Looks like the B.E.U are on the move Which means we are as well." Zhao snapped his fingers, his crew dropped ropes and slid down. "The Phoenix Heart Rouges never shy away from a head on attack." Soon the Bad Egg forces entered the woods. The hired mercenary soldiers would follow behind Ophelia under the cover of the twilight until she would give them the order to attack.Behind Ophelia and her merry band of bandits was Apex and Thorn who were going to wait until Ophelia lead the assault before proceeding to infiltrate the castle. Hectic walked by the fountain and laid his body on the side of it, seeming tired. Axel stopped and walked back inside the castle. "Wonder where everyone else is? Komerl, meanwhile after training to his limit for 3 hours (3 hours out here counts as 3 years in there.) decides to go to the Acorn Castle. He noticeably has dual swords strapped on his back. "There it is!" The salmon pink fur fox said. "Orders ma'am?" The soldier asked. "We should perhaps scout the perimeter for any defenses. While I maybe able to handle them that doesn't mean we have a safe pathway for the infiltration." She replied. Virus was outside the city at this moment, deciding to call in. "Hey, so anything in particular I should be doing? I think I saw a hedgehog... a lot of them actually. This IS a technology-constructed city after all so..." "You're the technology woman, how about you shut down their defenses or power supply?" Ophelia contacted her on commlink. "Alright... first I need an audience..." Virus put a hand on the outer-wall, sending an electric blast against it. It only scratched a bit of the surface, but soon after a physical construct of the administrator, Nicole, formed in front of the virus. The two went on to have an interesting conversation before both of them vanished, the dome and lights around the city dimming. Zhao and his crew walked through the market place setting things on fire, stealing and harming the innocent, on their way to the castle. Zhao led the charge up the the hill to the castle gates. "What the..?!" Raven muttered, seeing people fleeing from the city. "What's going on..?!" Suddenly, she saw the market on fire, and rushed towards it. Without thinking, she dived into the flames to see if anyone was trapped. Axel saw the fire but stayed put. "Crap if only the rest of the freedom fighters were here. I have to stay and protect the castle." Axel started talking to himself. Komerl soon arrived at the kingdom, seeing flames engulf the once beautiful area everywhere. "Oh man." ''he thought, eyes widening at the scene. He then sees some of the enemy soldiers approaching the kingdom. "Oh hell no! Not today, you don't assholes!" he exclaimed in outrage as he then proceeded to attack some of the soldiers, flames engulfing his hands. ''"Be careful...." ''a female voice rang in his head. ''"Yeah, you idiot." a certain crazed entity said. "I got it!" ''Komerl cockily said mentally to the two voices in his head. (BGM: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZcoqR9Bwx1Y) (Who wants to play the Acorn soldiers? ) (I was actually just waiting to see if you were okay with the sudden attack from Zhao since I'm apparently Sonic now(?), so if we're continuing should I have him going about trying to save the day? ~Trisell) (Sure, I guess, but who will be the defending soldiers? I mean the kingdom does have it's own army.) (I can probably do that too but you'll have to wait a bit till tomorrow.) Liam stopped singing and noticed fire in the distance. Liam: What the? Fire? I gotta check that out! Liam put his guitar away and ran towards the place the fire comes from. "There seems to be a lot of smoke over there, perhaps the kingdom has already been alerted to our presence? It could be some sort of signal fire." The salmon fur fox asked. "Maybe, but the Acorns are known for having better communications than that. I don't think this would be a signal fire." The monkey replied to the salmon pink fox. "What the heck is going on?!" Hectic said as he saw the blazing flames. "Okay, time to save some people!" Komerl said as he concetrated the nearby flames into his body. Liam ran around saving people from the fire. "What madman would set such a peaceful town on fire?" Liam asked himself. The troops of the Acorn kingdom split up, some taking care of the fires, some tending to civilians, and others charging to stop Zhao's troops. Virus had reamerged at this point, and was now quite confused as to who was attacking as she didn't recognize the invaders. Raven looked around frantically, but saw no one. "Please let them all have fled already.." She murmured as she continued to search the flames. "Virus, come in Virus. What's going on?" The salmon pink fox asked over radio. "Yeah, hi, someone else is here," Virus responded while walking about. "I don't see any of the freedom fighters though. They're probably on some mission and now they don't have a way to know this is happening. Think it's that guy on the phone?" "It must be him." Apex muttered. "Yes, we do. Have you infiltrated our target yet?" She asks. "I literally just got done taking care of the AI so unless that's the target, then no," The red-striped feline informed. "Best hurry in. I don't know when they started invading so the royals might be captured by now. I'll be heading to the castle now." "Copy that..." She then turned off the comlink. "Change of plans, we need to assault the kingdom now. " The salmon pink fox told the others. "Lead the assault, make a path for us to enter the castle." The monkey replied to her. "This shall be fun, I always wanted to spearhead a victory." The fox said as she grinned. "Let's go! Today the kingdom of Acorns falls!" She then said as she motioned for the mercenary soldiers to follow her and rushed towards the kingdom walls. Act Four: The Battle Only a few dozen of the troops noticed the mercenaries coming through in time to react. The salmon pink furred fox walked rather dainty up to the wall of the kingdom. Behind her were several squads of mercenaries with some armed with heavy anti-personnel and anti-structural weaponry such as mortars.She then smiled and all of a sudden something rather unusual was happening, she began growing bigger. With each passing moment she would grow larger and larger until she was a towering giant(ess) at a height of no less than 15 meters, (50ft). Her body was able to lean over the walls at this size and soon everyone on the other side would get the fearful sight of a giant vulpine woman starring down at them. (Imma wait for everyone else now ~Trisell) Hectic then notices the giant, feeling quite scared at the moment by how gigantic she appeared to be. But then, the fear rushes away from him. He then goes into a battle position, as if he were going to leap towards the giant. "Eleleu!" The giant woman simply let out before she began pummeling at the wall kicking it and punching it as hard as she could. Soon rumbling could be heard and with each passing moment the structural integrity of the wall diminished. Eventually on other side chunks of the wall would fall down and cracks could be seen. "The hell?!" Axel turned in the direction of the boom and ran through the halls. He then stopped seeing the crumnling wall. "The one time I go on vacation and things go from bad to worse. First Zhao is here now this!!" "Zhao?" Virus paused mid-step to the castle, looking over at Axel. "... So that would make you..." She grinned, approaching this new target. "hm?!" Axel formed plasma in his hands taking a defensive stance. "I Remember you you where that........ what are you?" Virus paused at this. "Remember me? Well that's embarressing, I don't remember you." A loud "Hhhhhhhhhuaaaaah!" was heard from the giant fox woman as she gave the wall one last good push before it crumbling beneath her into ruble. The soldiers realized this giant would not be stopped by small alterily. As some left to grab various weaponry, others prepared the nearby planes to attempt an air assault. Meanwhile the giant fox woman kicked the remaining debris like one would do small pile of rocks. She hurled them towards the nearby town as she not only sent them at random buildings and unfortunate pedestrians, but she also was clearing a pathway to the soldiers who were waiting behind her. After this was done she simply stomped into the town as several squads of hired mercenaries armed with what appeared to be laser rifles swarmed in from behind her. "Before we begin...... WHAT!?!? Stepped backwards at the sight of the giant fox. "Im gunna have to fight that arn't I?" Virus glanced over at Ophelia. "I mean... you don't HAVE to..." Rock walked up behind Axel "The lady's right. ''We have to fight her." "I'm with you too, strange hedgehog." Liam said as he walked over to Axel. He got out his sword and got ready for battle. "Yo." Komerl said as he then arrives at the location via Flaming Flash Step, taking out his dual swords and noticeably has a strange emerald floating around him. "Needed some entertainment. This will do..." Hectic said as he approached the group. "Hey, Hectic!" Komerl says excitedly. Hectic looked over and waved to Komerl. He then turned his attention to the giant fox women. "Fe-Fi-Fo-Fum, I smell the blood of cowards who better run!" The salmon fox woman said in a rather teasing manner. The soldiers that followed behind her began clearing out the nearby buildings and garrisoning them to make defensive positions in which to gain a foothold. Meanwhile behind them the dolphin and the monkey slipped into the town from the huge gap in the wall. Komerl smirked as both swords glowed. One glowed of them black, the other white. "I smell imbalance," Virus muttered briefly while turning to Komerl, one hand moving behind her back as she approached. Komerl then frowned just raised an eyebrow at her for a quick second while putting away his dual swords and tapping his foot. "Uh, can I help you?" "You're bothering me..." She murmured out. "You're not... you don't belong here right now..." "........" Komerl just blinked and listened in anticipation. "What are you doing?!" ''the crazed entity mentally said in annoyance. "''Shuuuuush. Just wait..." ''Komerl replied. ''"Komerl, what's going-" the female spirit mentally said as Komerl covered her mouth. "Exactly how am I bothering you, miss?" "Shut up ITS FIGHTING TIME!!!" Axel ran out charging at Zhao. Zhao's dark magic started to rise as he prepared for Axel's attack. The red-striped feline pulled her hand over in front of herself, the structure of a red emerald forming slowly as she motioned for Komerl to follow while walking off. Meanwhile the giant woman had wasted no time and had advanced towards the castle. While the commotion was going, on several of her minions have taken hostages. However, this didn't deter her from her rampaging schedule as she proceeded to stomp towards her objective. The airships were now ready and firing at Ophelia, as were the groundtroops with various sizes of weaponry. "Ouch! Knock it off!" She said as the comparibly tiny lasers still stung with each hit at her. Zhao and Axel clashed against each other. Kneeing Zhao in the face, Axel flipped and landed onto his feet. "Way too slow dude!" Axel ran off through the hallways of the castle. Zhao grunted in anger giving chase. Liam charged at Zhao with his sword and swung it at him with both hands. Komerl, meanwhile, followed the red-striped feline while the floating crystal surrounding him glowed in response. Hectic, meanwhile, was running to the castle. (You don't get to use chaos emeralds in this. Sorry,) (Alright. Besides, I changed it.) "Time to take some hostages." Ophelia said as she then grabbed unto one of the airships and turned it to the side as to direct it's arnaments away from her. postion. She then moved her massive hand towards the crew compartment. Axel ran out of the castle Zhao still giving chase. "Now that we're out the castle.." Axel skid to a stop and turned around with a fist full of plasma. Zhao momentum sent him into the into sending him into the the side of the castle wall. "I don't have to warry about breaking anything.. " Axel turned to look at the giant fox. "I should probably do something about that. After I deal with Zhao." Axel talked to himself. "Where the hell is Asonja and Raven I could send them to distract the not so friendly giant." "Leave her to me! I can do this!" Liam said. Once the red-striped feline and Komerl were outside of the city violence, she turned back around to him. "You have a lot of energy in there... you channel chaos energy." Komerl shrugs. "Yeah, I guess. Why?" "Stability," She replied. "Where do you get the energy? Your body?" "Um, besides being blasted by the Master Emerald and getting another freaking emerald sealed into me? Not much. And I do have to release some excess energy from time to time." he replied while yawning. "You're not here to eat me or anything are you?" "Well... I guess I could. I don't really need to," She shrugged. "How's that turned out for you, having an emerald in your chest?" "Not bad, actually.....Kind of gotten used to it. By the way, when I mean sealed, I mean that not physically but it's kinda hard to explain, so not gonna explain it." Komerl says while twirling one of his sword. "So, why're you asking me these questions again?" "A number of reasons... this is one," She tossed the construct-emerald up a few times, a small ding going off every time it landed back in her hands. "Okay?" Komerl says with an eyebrow raised. "So, what is it that you want from me exactly? Chaos Energy or...?" "I have plenty of that," She replied. "I want you to not be involved in all of... this." Meanwhile the giant fox woman had taken out one of the airships. She had forced her massive hand into the side of it deflating it like a balloon while holding unto the the gondola supporting it from falling with her hand. She then disabled any on board guns by crushing them or pinching them off with her fingers before ripping off the envelope of the ship and grabbing the tiny crew aboard. Screams could be heard from inside the trapped gondola, but it was too late as she had already scooped up all the grew in her hands and tossed the disabled and abandoned airship at several soldiers shooting at her from the ground. "Now you all need to be good otherwise this trip won't end well for you." The giant(ess) said to the crew of Mobians in her hand as she unzipped the top of her dress's frontal zipper with her free hand and dumped the entire group of her newfound hostages into her dress before zipping it back up only tight enough so they could have circulation for air. "Ok I delt with titans before but thats just ....... capturing people in your clothing....weird..." Axel said as Zhao removed himself from the wall. "nice jab there I will admit you can hit like. Whats that heavy lifter rabbit that has those power gloves in your freedom fighter Organization?" Zhao said re-positioning his jaw. "You mean Jane... yeah she can pun--" Zhao blasted Axel with a ray of dark magic sending him skidding across the ground. "Why shouldn't I be involved? I mean, there are innocent people dying so,'' '''''I can't just sit here." Komerl said with a gleam in his eyes. He then crossed his arms. "That's why you're doing this?" She didn't seem convinced. (Let's not forget this exists shall we? Because I swear if another roleplay is cut off just for another roleplay that will probably be cut off by another roleplay that will probably be cut off... well you get the idea. ~Trisell) (I haven't forgotten, I am just waiting for somone to actually do something about the Bad Eggs.) (Yeah I'm more referring to the others. I mean, I can only say "troops fight against giant" for so long.) (Yeah, before she destroys them all. She's a bit out of their weight class.) (Honestly the main reason I haven't put Sonic on the scene is because no one else has claimed the other Freedom Fighters and I don't see a good reason for him not having them there to help.) (Yeah, that would offset the attack quite a lot considering this is supposed to be a calculated suprise attack.) (Indeedily) (Also I don't want this done so easily, for the good guys to win they're going to have to show some effort and actual heroics, as the villains are not slacking off this time.) (Well to be fair, I think Ophelia would be difficult for Sonic to deal with at the very least.) (How so? He's faster than her actually, much faster.) (She's a large meaty barricade. When you see him tearing through something like the Iron Queen Nanite Dragon, it makes sense that he's able to, but not only would he be pushing against muscle force, but I doubt he'd want to actually kill her, so unless he's having to repeatedly hit her for a good ten minutes till she falls, he'd probably have to create a tornado big enough to drain her oxygen because it probably wouldn't be able to carry her, and that's all assuming she doesn't push against it and no one is attacking him while this happens.) (You have a point there, also she has taken hostages and seems to be content with carrying out her threats. He could however 'stun' her by running around her legs to make her dress fly up with said wind that she would be trying to push her dress back down. However, that sort of seems very promiscuous and not something Sonic would do canon wise.Amy on the other hand could just hit her knees with her hammer to bring her down. Tails probably could distract her with air support, but then again Ophelia wouldn't be trying to harm him and would perhaps try to capture him as well. Rouge would be flicked away and Omega would be crushed like any robot. Shadow being here would be very unlikely just like the rest of Team Dark. Knuckles wouldn't be here as well as he is guarding the emerald.) (We're practically going through the whole battle already X{D) (Yeah, I'm one to actually simulate battles like this. The best bet would be Amy who could strike at her knees.) (I'd definitely be up to continue this simulation,but I want to leave some for the actual roleplaying.) (Agreed, but the others are not sticking to the plot.) (Indeed...) Soon the super-sized woman began to continue her march towards the castle. If it didn't have defenses she would tear right through the royal guard by sheer force and might alone. Behind her was her small force of mercenaries who were covering both her flanks and her rear. Things looked dire indeed. Axel got up. "Is this battle gunna be nothing but cheep tricks... Wait do you mind holding off for a sec I have to take care of something cuz if I dont do something about THAT-" He pointed to the giant fox. "I wont be able to fight you seriously with out looking back." Zhao looked at the fox then back to Axel. "Normally I'd say no but it would be fun to see you crushed, so go ahead." Zhao shoo'd Axel with one hand. Hectic saw all of this and stepped out from the castle and towards Axel. "Hey, not fair! I didn't get to have fun yet..." Hectic said as he pulled out his Meteor-ana. The giant woman was now upon the castle, and surrounded by her mercenary minions. To her the entire castle was dollhouse sized and it's inhabitants dolls. She had a big intimidating grin on her face as she gazed down upon the castle. "This is too easy, surely it cannot be this simple." She stated. "Ok how about this WE take her TOGETHER. Besides shes about the size of the titans in the Realm of Salvation. I think..." Memories of fighting Ripper flashed in his mind. "So Gigantica first or her dwarfs?" "I thin we'll have to take on her soldiers first." Hectic said in a comedic tone. "Hmm, I suppose I can make this a tad easier." The woman said as she stomped over to the castle's doors and have them a good kick. Soon the force of her gigantic footwear impacted the door and inside there was rumbling as the blow hit the door. The entire castle could perhaps feel the ground shake as the migthy giant(ess) tried to breach the main gate. Elsewhere the dolphin wearing gold and orange and the green monkey wearing a grass skirt moved under concealment of behind a house just a few meters from the giant woman's position. They waited for her to breach the door before proceeding to enter the castle themselves. Asonja was in a different part of the castle and he heard the impact. He got up and rushed to the front of the gate. "You have got to be kidding me. I thought's have peace and quiet in here..." He muttered. He tried acting tough and wanted to fight but he rushed back off to where he was before. With one fell kick, Ophelia's massive shoe breached the door. Chunks of wood and hinges went flying everywhere as the gigantic slipper pierced the main gate with an unbelievable mighty force. Soon there was nothing to blockade the residents of the castle from Ophelia and her army of mercenaries. Asonja was stuck in a fleeing crowd. He started feeling a bit cocky to try to fight the mercenaries off. Unfortunately when he saw Ophelia his heart dropped and he stopped and then went the other way with the crowd. However he wasnt very fast so he couldn't keep up with the crowd making him easy to target. "Alright, well that guy just stopped responding after a while," Virus noted while strolling back inside. "My things have escalated." 'You know what? Nevermind. I'm gonna attack the fox." Hectic said as he launched himself towards the fox. Ophelia stepped back and then moved around to the left of the castle. She had not noticed anyone yet but seemed to be eagerly anticipating resistance as she tapped her giant slipper up and down in an almost dissapointed manner. "Is this the best the so called 'Kingdom of Acorns can muster'?" Hectic then jumped up towards Ophelia's leg and began to slash at it with his katana. "Ouch!" She let out as she began to feel the equivelent of a small papercut. "Hey guys! Why don't y'all help me out!?" Hectic screamed out as he kept on slashing his katana at Ophelia's leg. "Why, you little pest!" She let out as she began swinging her hand at her ankles to swat him off. "Oh crap..." Hectic muttered to himself as he saw the incoming hand. He then tried to clinge on the hair on the legs so he could climb up. (They'res nothing metal around him to repel him.) (Crap. Forgotten about that... changing it.) Her massive hand swooped by barely missing him. However, once he tugged unto her fer she immediatly moved her other hand into postion as quick as she could to try to grab him. Hectic thought that he could go on, but he was wrong. As soon as he saw the other hand, he was suprised by it. "You gotta be kidding me..." Hectic muttered. He then let go of the hair, falling so that he could dodge the hand ready to swipe at him. Once more her massive hand moved by with a swoosh, when she couldn't feel him she stood back upright. "Did I get him?" She then asked herself outloud. Asonja appeared again, watching the fight from the sidelines. He had no intention to fight, but he loved to watch. He answered Ophelia's question by pointing at Hectic, quietly. "Huh?" The giant let out as she looked down. "He's right there, still alive." Asonja says, blankly as Hectic was falling. "You barely missed him by an inch. Close but no cigar." Axel ran to the castle. "GET READY FOX LADY IM GUNNA...punch you....alot. wow that sucked..." Axel said as he ran up the castle wall that still stands. Asonja glared at Axel, sighing. "You couldn't come up with anything good for that, didn't you? You always come NOT prepared..." "ATLEAST IM TRYING TO SAVE THIS PLACE!!! What are you doing to help just sitting around not helping to control the fire with your FIRE POWERS. I might not come prepared but atleast I care about protecting poeple who need help." Asonja shrugged and sucked the fire into his hand. "There, happy? There's my work for the day. Now I wanna watch this fight going on." "Do you really think that simply 'punching' me is going to work?" She asked Axel as she faced him and stared. "See, Axel? You can't fight someone like her with just a fist. Hectic's blade was like a papercut to her." Asonja agreed to Ophelia. "I punched Ripper..... well he was distracted but I made him bit his tongue... FINE take it up a notch!" Axel formed plasma in his hands like boxing gloves. "Axel..." He facepalmed. "I'm saying that Ophelia is practically unstoppable at this point. Even I can't beat her. I'm not really supposed to anyway. I don't fight women." Hectic hit the ground hard, his left arm coming off and landing by Axel and Asonja. "Can on of y'all give me a "hand"? Hectic joked to them. "Too bad I don't feel he same sentements about men." She said before lifting up her leg to crush Hectic under her massive pink slipper. Hectic saw this and used his super speed to quickly get up and move out the way of the slipper. He then ran towards his left arm, picking it up and reattaching it to himself. Asonja tensed and clenched his fists at Hectic for making the pun, but sighed and crossed his arms up at Ophelia. "Well, least I have a conscious about who I kill..." "You know so little about me, then again there is a lot more of me for you to know." She replied in a rather retorting manner. "Yeah, that's true. I didn't know of your existence until now so...point taken." Asonja replied. "So, how are you little guys going to stop me eh?" She asked putting her hands on her hips and looking down at with a 'I'm waiting' expression upon her face. "Well, I don't really plan on stopping you...and I dunno about anyone else..." Asonja says, as if he was coming to a conclusion on his own. "So...I might not be on anyone's side here right now. I guess I'm a guy who loves to watch fights going on, especially with a giant crushing everything in their path...which is, I gotta say, REALLY cool." He complimented quietly, almost like he was afraid to say that out loud. He did so anyway. "So you're a fan of my work?" She asked rather curiously. "Of course!" Asonja nodded, smirking a bit. "I actually love science, especially your kind of work. I've dreamed of helping out for ages." Virus walked over, grabbing Asonja aside. "Hey, not doing anything about the moment, so might as well rudely interrupt. A lot of non-violence happening on your part." "I told you, I'm not a fighter Virus..." He crossed his arms. "Then what are you doing here?" He pointed to Axel. "He dragged me here" "... So I take it you've got no interest in that little empowerment?" "Depends on what you mean by that...Listen Virus, I do not think we have enough time to chat because I believe that Ophelia is getting impatient..." "I mean THIS!" She made a claw of her hand, a fiery dagger forming out from it briefly. "That thing in you." "You mean.." He paused, thinking. "OHH You mean...the demon child?" ";We didn't talk about much else so yeah..." Virus looked up at Ophelia. "Is he actually needed at the moment or...?" "Quite so." She said while pretending that this wasn't part of her plan all along. While they were taking her bait, Apex and Thorn took the distraction to attempt to infiltrate the breach in the wall of the castle while nobody was looking. They moved quickly and took all available concealment they could while they entered the breach. Axel threw one of his hands down the plasma giving him a boost into the air. He then used it again to boost himself towards Ophelia. "This is going right in between your eyes!!!" Axel shouted making a fist with his free hand still covered in plasma. Asonja sighed, facepalming. "Axel you freakin' idiot it's not gonna hurt her..." "Uh, no," Virus shot her arm up at Axel, grabbing tightly at his face to yank him down to them. "Ow, that must hurt..." Asonja crossed his arms, looking away from Axel. She just watched as he did it. Asonja had a look of betrayal for a moment, his eyes shimmering a dark red in his grey eyes. When he turned his head back toward Axel, they seemed to get more intense. (Wait to let Brudikai answer people) (He'll get there.) (I was just about to until it was interrupted...) Axel skid into the dirt. "Ow.. two against one, man I wish I had a PARTNER to help me" He glared at Asonja. Virus knelt down to Axel, slipping something into his hand while saying softly "Maybe later... if you're still alive," She got up to walk onward, "Alright, have fun with that, Asonja." He growled and looked away from Axel, seeming to sneer. Axel got up looking at the thing Virus put in his hand. It seemed to be some kind of diamond-like shape... some rock symbol. Hectic then realized something; the other two were gone. "Oh crap.." He said as he went into the castle. Asonja noticed Hectic run off, but he didn't run off after him. "Huh, what's his problem?" He muttered to himself. Axel tucked it inside his scarf. "whats this?" Zhao sat on a rock watching. Hugh ran to Raven. "Hey Raven." Hugh said. "Check this out." Suddenly Hugh lifted Raven with his mind and set her down gentally. Komerl, meanwhile, headed off towards the castle with a quick burst of speed. He had a feeling someone familiar was there. What he didn't notice was that his speed somehow increased on it's own as he stopped at the gate.